La manzana envenenada
by DannyRed
Summary: Sólo es una descripción de una historia que ando escribiendo pero en versión South Park. La historia como tal hace referencia a los misterios ocultos detrás de una gran mansión que, aparentemente, fue abandonada hace más de trece años atrás. La historia, por supuesto, contiene suspenso, locura, tristeza y gore así que está bajo su propio riesgo leer igualmente las escenas.


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la descripción de los personajes del anime que ando escribiendo, se llama "La manzana envenenada" (Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo igual quiero enviarle un anime a los japoneses, ¿Es mucho soñar? T_T) pero… bueno… volviendo al tema, sólo será una descripción rapidita con algunas escenas incluidas y para que se vayan enterando más o menos de la trama, (Si, versión South Park xD) así que… ¡Ahí les va, espero les guste!**

* * *

_**Stanley Marsh:**_ el protagonista principal de la historia. Es un chico de dieciséis años de edad. Es amable, solidario, inteligente, servicial, colaborador y de muy buen corazón. Anteriormente, Stanley era un chico huérfano debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando este tenía apenas tres años de edad pero más tarde es adoptado por una pareja de esposos millonarios y lo acogen en su hogar como si fuese su hijo; le dan todos los lujos y comodidades necesarias, excepto el amor y el cariño que se merece. Stanley estudia en la preparatoria de Ridway y es un gran amigo de Leopold Butters Stotch; tanto así que todas las mañanas, Butters lo espera para poder tomar el autobús juntos. Al principio de la historia, Stan se lleva demasiado mal con el hijo de la pareja de esposos llamado Kyle Broflovsky ya que este último sólo se burla de Stanley por ser pobre pero esta relación, de a poco, cambia al amor pero esto último se descubre ya cuando el azabache está sufriendo de cáncer en los pulmones; sin ninguna posibilidad de vivir.

_**Kyle Broflovsky:**_ Es un chico de quince años de edad y también el hijo canaya, patán, egocéntrico y malcriado de la pareja de esposos millonarios que adoptan a Stanley cuando este último se encontraba aparentemente abandonado en la calle. Kyle, al principio de la historia, se muestra como un chico envidioso y narcisista ya que es bastante caprichoso con lo que quiere debido a que sus padres les cumple todos y cada uno de sus caprichos y también porque vive en una gran mansión. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, Kyle en realidad es un buen chico con un corazón noble y esto se va revelando conforme va avanzando la historia (y todo gracias a Stanley) aunque Kyle al principio no tiene ningún amigo ya que nadie quiere serlo pero, con ayuda de Stan, logra acercarse mucho más a algunos que otros estudiantes de la preparatoria de Ridway. Aunque su relación con Stanley haya sido demasiado mala al principio debido a que Broflovsky lo consideraba como "un inadaptado social" más adelante va descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el azabache; terminándose enamorando de él pero es bastante orgulloso en sus sentimientos así que tiene que cuidarlo durante su enfermedad.

_**Leopold Butters Stotch:**_ Es un chico de diecisiete años de edad. Aparentemente, Butters es demasiado solidario, sonriente, alegre, amable y de buen corazón con la gente que lo rodea ya que según él "Le gusta tener amigos y que la gente lo acepte tal y como es". Butters estudia igualmente en la preparatoria de Ridway por lo que es demasiado cercano a Stanley debido a que se conocieron a los once años de edad y desde ese momento, se convirtieron en grandes amigos; soñando una misma cosa para un futuro lejano. Al parecer, a Butters no le gusta mucho recibir órdenes ni mucho menos estar en su propio hogar o hablar de sus padres respectivamente ya que lo encuentra demasiado incómodo así que siempre se le ve en la mansión de Stanley haciendo alguna actividad. Eso no lo es todo ya que al parecer, Butters sufre de complejo de Yandere debido al maltrato físico, psicológico y verbal por parte de sus progenitores a los ocho años de edad; sacando así su lado agresivo, salvaje y asesino. Se enamora a primera vista de un universitario apuesto llamado Kenny McCormick pero cuando se entera que este último tiene novio, saca su lado Yandere y termina asesinándola pero a pesar de todo eso… ama a Kenneth y no dejará que nadie se atreva a lastimarlo o tocarlo.

_**Kenneth McCormick:**_ Es un chico de diecinueve años de edad. Kenny es un chico demasiado apuesto, amable, agradable para hablar y siempre está a disposición para la gente adulta o para los niños más pequeños; llegando a derretir a más de una chica universitaria. Al parecer, Kenny sólo vive con su madre en una casa de dos pisos alejado de la multitud puesto que su padre se separó de ella cuando Kenneth tenía apenas diez años de edad pero aun así… no siente remordimiento alguno y se toma las cosas de la mejor forma posible sin rechistar o quejarse puesto que entiende la situación de sus padres así que no le gusta entrometerse en ese tipo de problemas. Kenny estudia en la Universidad de Denver y sus calificaciones siempre han sido las mejores. Al principio de la historia, Kenny no toma mucho protagonismo debido a que no cree en eso de que la mansión está embrujada pero de a poco irá descubriendo la verdad oculta tras toda esa fachada superficial. También al principio, Kenneth tiene una novia pero cuando se entera que esta última fue asesinada en su propia casa a altas horas de la noche, ni siquiera sospecha que fue Butters pero mientras va transcurriendo la historia, Kenny se va enamorando profundamente de él; sin importarle que sea Yandere.

_**Craig Tucker:**_ Es un adulto de veinte y cuatro años de edad y también es el profesor de la universidad en donde estudia Kenny McCormick. Craig, a simple vista, aparenta ser un tipo callado, reservado y demasiado misterioso que no le gusta mucho hablar de sus problemas con nadie y mucho menos llorar o desahogarse delante de nadie puesto que su reputación se arruinaría. Al parecer, Craig tiene un pasado lleno de tragedias y misterios debido a que su esposa murió de una extraña enfermedad y a partir de ese momento, Tucker se ha ido envuelto en varios malentendidos y problemas con los narcotraficantes o con los de la mafia; llegando a estresarlo tanto que tiende a fumar constantemente cuando está nervioso o ansioso. Aunque la apariencia de Craig llegue a asustar a muchos de sus alumnos, es en realidad un tipo agradable, extrovertido y de vez en cuando le gusta hacerle bromas pesadas a sus compañeros de trabajo pero aun así, considera a sus estudiantes como unos "mocosos"; a excepción de uno que de a poco, sin darse cuenta, irá robando su corazón y lo ayudará a superar la muerte de su esposa.

_**Tweek Tweak:**_ Es un chico de dieciocho años de edad. Tweek es un chico hiperactivo, nervioso y tiende a tomar café constantemente para poder "calmar sus nervios". Se puede deducir que Tweek es alguien extrovertido, calmado, pacifista y a veces paranoico por lo que llega a asustar a más de un compañero de su clase. Tweek también estudia en la Universidad de Denver y llega a ser un gran amigo de Kenny debido a que ambos son compañeros de clase así que se deduce que han llegado a ser demasiado cercanos pero, según Tweek, "El chico de cabello rubio y de apariencia dulce, realmente le asusta demasiado" (refiriéndose obviamente a Butters y su complejo de Yandere). Al principio, se ve a Tweek como alguien inseguro de si mismo y demasiado hiperactivo y nervioso con demasiados problemas emocionales pero, después de que descubre la verdad sobre la mansión en donde reside Stanley, de a poco va ganando confianza en si mismo y ayudando a sus amigos a resolver varios enigmas y problemas. Al parecer, a Tweek le gusta en secreto su profesor Craig Tucker pero es demasiado cobarde como para decírselo de frente pero aun así… está perdidamente enamorado de él así que hará todo lo posible con tal de que Craig sea feliz a su lado.

**Escenas de la historia, (Más bien, líneas de los personajes).**

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, Kyle— Le dijo Stanley, sonriéndole a la vez que le ayudaba a cargar una gran canasta de frutas y verduras, haciendo que Broflovsky se sonroje sobremanera.

**Segunda escena:**

—Aquí te traje tu sopa así que espero que te mejores pronto— Enseguida Kyle le ofrece una gran bandeja con un plato de sopa de pollo puesto que estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado del azabache.

Stanley seguidamente se sorprende un poco pero luego recibe la sopa a gusto.

**Tercera escena:**

—¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Kenny!— Gritaba un furioso Butters, mostrando sus colmillos a la vez que luchaba a mano y cuchillo con Eric Cartman dentro de la mansión a altas horas de la noche.

Butters ya ni siquiera pensaba y ni usaba la razón así que, aprovechando que Cartman estaba de espaldas por varios segundos, le dispara varias veces hasta hacerlo caer al suelo en donde un gran charco de sangre, brotaba de a poco de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento pero tengo que matarte— Y dicho esto, con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, le clava una navaja en el estómago, matándolo al instante.

**Cuarta escena:**

—Butters… tú… me salvaste— Susurraba un asustado Kenny mientras Butters seguía abrazándolo fuertemente pero aun con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo y rostro— Gracias— Seguidamente lo besa en los labios.

**Quinta escena:**

—Hagamos un trato, ustedes dejan al chico en paz y me llevan a mí— Dijo Craig, sonriendo malévolamente, tratando de tranquilizar un poco la situación.

Recordó enseguida la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa antes de que esta muriera; quiso llorar pero de una vez vio la situación en la que se encontraba su estudiante Tweek Tweak con los narcotraficantes. Era su lucha después de todo, no de él.

**Sexta escena:**

—Dicen que el café atrae a los ratones— Decía un hiperactivo Tweek, tratando de superar sus tics nerviosos en el ojo izquierdo.

Por un par de minutos, Craig pensó que el chico estaba realmente fuera de lugar pero después vio una extraña silueta; asomándose a la cocina para después irse corriendo. Tucker enseguida se va de ahí, tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Espera, Craig!— Tenia que, entonces, perseguirlo igualmente; dejando la bolsa de café en el pollo.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Eso fue todo XD ¿Qué tal? Reviews, por fis x3**

**PD: Lo de Butters, si me pasó en la vida real e_e (Si, sufro de complejo de Yandere aunque cueste creer xD y la razón es la misma que narré en la historia). Aunque a nadie le interese, mañana cumplo un mes con mi pareja sentimental :D bueno, ¡Hasta luego, ahora si! xD**


End file.
